


News

by toesohnoes



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen comes back, Connor has to break the news about Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17897192111/stephen-swaggers-back-into-their-lives-as-if-hes).

Stephen swaggers back into their lives as if he’s never been gone. It’s very difficult for Connor not to stare at him at all moments. Apart from Abby, the others just don’t get it. They don’t understand what it means to have this man standing in the ARC at their side, taking part in hunts again. They know the facts but they can’t really understand it.

It seems to take forever for Connor to get Stephen to himself. After Stephen had ran out of an open anomaly there had been so many tests to be done and questions to be asked. Beyond a quick hug, there had been nothing.

He finally manages to grab Stephen and yank him into the bathroom by his shirt sleeve. Stephen follows, an amused smirk on his face, but it fades quickly once Connor isn’t able to do a thing but stare up at him. Connor knows that he must look like a slack-jawed idiot right now, but it doesn’t even matter.

Stephen stares at him with more depth in his eyes than Connor is able to read. When he speaks, he has to clear his throat. “Cutter?” Stephen asks.

The sound of his name is enough to make Connor’s chest ache. He shakes his head; he can still remember the dead weight of Cutter’s body in his arms. It’s something he’s never going to forget. “He…” He starts to speak but his throat clogs up and a single word won’t come out.

Stephen reaches out for him, gathering him against his chest and holding on. Connor can hear the thump of Stephen’s heart against his ear and he can feel the rise and fall that comes with every breath. It’s not much and it’s not enough. For now, it’s all that he’s got.


End file.
